My guardian angel is an alien
by oreolovr
Summary: Ophelia gets into alot of trouble when she frees a predator from the human scientists, but now the predator seems to have taken a liking to her, and wont go away. Go easy on the reviews please. I do not own predator. Read the sequel please!
1. Chapter 1

"Ophelia Brinns went missing a little over 43 hours ago, her mother Martha Chan and her father Tom Chan wish that she be found soon. But they must not know were she is and she must not be found." Rodrigues pointed at the slide with Ophelia on it. Ophelia had brown hair down to her shoulders, had oriental looks since her father was from the east and dark skin from her hispanic mother. Her eyes were a very dark brown, sometimes mistaken for black. She was tall for being 16, a stricking five foot eleven inches.

"Sir, what happened to the goverment that they refuse to help find missing teenagers?" Leutienet Laurie asked. She had short hair down to her ears, and was known for her bad temper.

Rodrigues was a young man in his twenties, hair was black, good looking body, and a nice face. But that couldn't hide his true nature, he always wanted to have sex with women. This sometimes got him in trouble with Laurie.

"Aliens. Aliens got her. Or more clearly, she **got them**. Three days ago an alien species doubed the Predators came on a usual hunting party to Houston Texas, when we captured one and brought it to the alien study facility in Pearland several miles from here. But a girl, Ophelia Chan had gotten in the way and we had to take her in. But she escaped with the predator." Rodrigues sneered and pressed the button. Another slide appeared and this one had a camera shot of Ophelia and a nearly invisible predator jumping out of the window.

"What will you do about it, Rodrigues?" Laurie asked. She smirked. Laurie never liked Rodrigues at all. He always thought of her as a young ignorent girl. Laurie always felt really good when he would fail and get repremanded by General Daniel, perferable both.

He looked dumbstruck for a second, then jumped when General Daniel walked in. He was a man in his late forties, already showing some grey hairs in the buzzed yellow hair he had left on his head. Although strick in the matters of his work, sometimes he tended to let people slack off, but not to much.

"We will find the girl and take her for bait. The creature seems to have taken a likeness to her." He said.

"More like he want to fuck what she's got between her legs." Rodrigues murmered quietly.

Daniel looked at him. "Leutienet, have your team search in her home town Alivin. And Sergant Rodrigues, take your team to the town Edinburgh, her cousin Sam Medina lives there. She takes care of Ophelia when she is in trouble. She is bound to go there."

"Yes sir." They both left and the general sat in the chair looking at the picture. "Were are you, little girl? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to meddle in other's buisness?"

Ophelia's POV

43 hours and thirty minutes ago

"You never told me that the phobea house was that scary!!" I was glued to the side of my friend Chuck, who was cracking up laughing. Jeez, how I hated halloween.

"But Ophelia, you always bragged about never being scared of haunted houses. Looks like I got something to tell the guys back in Alvin..." He grinned and pulled out his car keys. "And the cocaine probably had another effect to that too."

"Shut up Chuck! Don't you dare! They'll laugh for weeks! Please, I'll do anything!" I begged and pulled on his arm to make him face me. "Please!"

He thought for a moment, then grinned again. "Alright, but you must go in the clown house. And don't run out."

I gawked. My deepest darkest fear was clowns, and Chuck knew it. "Fine." I let go of his arm and walked back to the board walk.

"Meet me back here at eleven!" Chuck yelled.

"If I make it back, you fucker." I whispered. Ooh, he's so going to get nut-checked when I get back there, after I get home.

I finally made it to the clown house and paid for the ticket. I walked in to the house. Hree we go, I thought. I'm gonna get killed.

An hour later, I was lost. **In the house!** How in the hello kitty world does that happen? The group I had followed had left me behind in the dark room.

Alright, fuck them, I'm going back outside! Screw if I get teased for the whole school year. I'm gonna live!

Suddenly. **BADOOCH!!** (Look, I know I suck at sound effects)The wall caved in next to me, pinning my leg under the wall.

A invisible person was standing there. A very tall person.

"Hey dude, I think you're in the wrong horror house." I pointed out.

He chittered and made a electronical noise from his face.

"Are you like suposed to be an android? Like from Star Wars? Oh, I love that movie." I felt a sharp wrack of pain from my pinned leg. "Dude, can you hel-"

He left before I could finish my sentence.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You trapped me, so get your fucking ass back here, and help me!" I grabbed a piece of wooden wall and threw it. It caught him in the shoulder. He spun around, hissing angerly.

"Yeah you better help me!" Then he drew out a spear and I started to get nervous. "Hey, I really didn't mean it buddy." I started to push off the wall, but the man made another weird electronical noise and I jerked my head up to see him apear out of thin air.

He was at least seven feet tall, had long black dredlocks decorated with rings and bones. His yellowish skin was under a black mesh cloth that went from his neck to his ankles. On his broad shoulders were a type of metal shoulder pad that on the left one was a gun type thing that looked dangerous.

His knees and wrists also had ancient metal armour on them. His face was covered by a mask that had a strange symbol on it, like a T.

"Holy shiza. Umm dude. I took alot of cocaine earlier sooo, don't blame me for my actions." I finally jerked my leg out of the wall and scuttled back to the doorway behind me.

The man, actually he sure didn't look human, picked me up with ease and roared in my face. Then he tightened his grip around my neck, until I could barely breath.

I gasped and struggled, but it was no use. He wouldn't let go. 'Good bye family, good bye Chuck, goodby-'

A huge crash and the whole wall that was actually standing up exploded. The creature was nocked away, still holding my neck. I slammed into a pipe, and the creature hit a broken piece of glass, as long as my arm.

He screamed as it drove into his back. He let go of me and pulled out the glass.

I was choking. I had only gotten the my breath nocked out of me, but I couldn't breath at all.

Then about a dozen solider people came is wearing silver looking suits. One of the men, probably the leader pointed at the creature and yelled "Get it!".

The creature howled and blasted at them with his gun. It hit one guy, making him explode. The others dodged the flying gore and shot back with some kind of gun.

The creature roared and jerked his wrist, causing two very nasty looking blades to shoot out of his wrist gauntlet and hit another man.

It sliced through his face(oh yes, how I love the gore) and actually hit the man behind him in the nose, who cried out and clutched his bleeding face.

I finally caught my breath just as a man snuck up behind the creature with a 12 guage. I couldn't see the poor creature go down like this. "Hey! Look out!!"

The creature heard me and swung his large fist into the guy's chest, breaking the sternum.

But the man who lead them in the room suddenly shot the creature in the chest. When the creature tried to fight back he took out another gun, a tranqulizer and shot it several times in the arm.

I coughed and tried to stand up. The drugs were wearing off. Then I stumbled over to the man and punched him in the mouth. "Son of a Bitch! He didn't do nothing to you! So leave him the go-"

The man hit me with the butt of the gun, causing me to fall, again.

The creature, who was starting to feel the drug and bullet effects roared at him and tried to hit him, but it was to slow. It gave off one last moan before it collapsed on the floor.

I tried to sit up but the man came over with the tranq gun and pointed it at my arm.

"God no. Oh please sir! Please, no!" I pleaded.

"Shut up bitch." He stabbed me with the needle and I fell aleep, trying to punch his goddamn ugly face off.


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer- I don't own predator, but wish I did._

_Ophelia's POV_

First thing I knew was that I was on a steel table, strapped down at my chest, arms, and legs. What the fuck? Were was I? I looked around at the surroundings. The room was dark except a single light bulb lit a small portion of the room. On the otherside was a single chair and a huge mirror, a one way mirror. Kinda like those interrigation rooms in CSI or something like that. I don't watch those shows. And why am I thinking about them anyway? They aren't gonna help me outta here!

"Ah, you're awake. Didn't wanna spend my break waiting for you to wake the hell up, but my boss told me too." A man stepped into the light. The man who drugged me! I reconized the voice. He was a young man in his twenties, hair was black, good looking body, and a huge grin dominated his tan face. Something about him made me shiver.

"Were the fuck did you take me? I didn't do anything to you!" I tried to struggle, but he held me down by the legs.

"Don't struggle, foxy chick. I think you got a good deal when I got to interview you, since the other possibility named Laurie had to leave on family matters. So lets make this easy and just give me the answers I want." He gave that creepy smile again. I looked at his nametag which read Rodrigues.

I squirmed and spat in his face. "What did you do to that creature? He was harmless... mostly"

He grinned, lets talk about that later. Now answer my questions! What were you doing with the Predator? Were you helping him get away?"

"What the hell is a Predator?"

"The creature you were with." He raised his hand as if to strike me. "Now answer!"

I winced. "No! I was just in that house, then he knocked over the wall and injured me, I demanded that he help me up, then he started chocking me!" I glared at him. "Now answer my question? _What did you do with the creature_?"

Rodrigues laughed. "We're using his advanced alien technology, then we're gonna dissect the ugly bastard. Why, what's it to ya honey?"

I faked a smile. "Oh nothing, just wanna see what a big, strong, handsome man is gonna do with that creature. Maybe, can I come with you? Just to laugh at his ugly ass."

Rodrigues grinned, "Well, I could see about that..." He looked down and started to undo my restraints.

This was my chance. I kicked his face once my legs and one hand were free.

"What the-" He didn't get to finish since I punched him in the jaw.

When I was free, I kicked again and slammed him into the table, knocking him out cold.

Suddenly an alarm started to ring, probalby the people on the other side of the mirror.

"Shit." I bolted out of the room and into the hallway. On one side, several officers were running at me. I turned the other direction and ran.

An minute later I was cornered by two officers, who had their guns pointed at me.

"Shall we shoot sir?" One asked into their walkie talkie.

"No, bring her into Holding Room 2. She wanted to see the Predator, well he has just gotten a new roomate." A voice said back.

"Yes sir." He set the walkie talkie up on his belt and tried to grab ahold of me.

"Hey! I'm filing charges!" I swiped at him, but he dodged. The other guy took his chance and came up from the side and hit me on the head.

I was dazed, but not out. "Fuck! That fucking hurt you gadamn Fucker! Oh I'm gonna beat yo-"

A third officer apeared out of nowhere and knocked me out.

(Somewhere in their head quarters, like I would know were, but I don't. Anywayz, on with the story)

I groaned and felt my sore head. Okay, Chuck must be worried now, but my cell is gone so I can't call him. I sat up on my ass and was startled by a noise.

The creature from the horror house was sitting across the cramped room, making a noise that sounded like... purring? He wasn't armed with his gun or wrist blades, not even his mask.

I thought that his face was so awesome. Four mandibles protruded from a lipless mouth. His eyes were an brown honey color, and his skin was yellow and speckled lightly. He didn't look as dangerous as before.

"Um, hi. Remember me? I think you owe me an apology from trying to choke me." I stood and brushed off my pants.

The creature cocked his head at me and purred even louder.

"I'll take that as an apology."

Then a man walked in. Rodrigues.

"Bastard, you're so gullible." I sneered.

The creature hissed at him and stood.

Rodrigues smiled creepily. "I think you'll like you're new roomate, creature. She's as ugly as you." He rubbed his jaw, "and packs quite a punch as well."

"You shouldn't be talking, Rodrigues." I said, hands on my hips.

He glared ay me angerly, then hit me in the face. I fell back on my elbows, and whiped the blood away from my nose. "Fucker." I whispered.

The creature, or Predator, ran at hit, ready to fight.

"Uh uh. Don't think so." He pulled out a 45 and aimed it at me. The Predator halted, but was tense.

Rodrigues kept the gun aimed at me, but backed out of the room like a coward.

I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet. The Predator directed his gaze to me and started to purr again.

"Um, dude. Stop that, it creeps me out." Actually it didn't. It somehow reminded me of Chuck and his playfull ways.

The predator stopped when another man walked in. He looked around the age of 45, and his hair was greying slightly. His nametag said General Daniel. Woah, I must have been in alot of trouble to have a general come here to repremand me.

General Daniel came over and pulled up a chair next to me. "Ms Chan? My name is Daniel and you-"

"Cut the crap Danny. Why did you capture me? My parents will get worried and will sue the goverment." I warned.

Daniel didn't look at all worried. "My company **is** the goverment. And to let you know, we can make all records of you and your litle family dissapere, Ms. Chan."

Shit. I felt my eyes tear up. I was never gonna get out of here, these guys were serious enough to get rid of my entire family for what I got caught up in. I couldn't help but let out a moan of defeat and burried my face in my hands.

Daniel turned to leave, then looked at the predator. "Tommorrow, we'll dissect you, along with Ms. Chan here."

I shot up. "What?! Why?"

"Oh, no reason." He left with a big grin on his wrinkled face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitaki Mushrooms! Shit!" I picked up the chair and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, making a dent in it.

"What the hell? Am I really that strong?" I went up to the wall ad tapped it. No, it was really poor made. "Hey! Hey! Predator! We can get outta here!" I motioned for him to come over, which he seemed to do eagerly.

"Look." I hit the wall with the chair again, making another dent. "See? We'll break out of here!"

The Predator cocked his head, then seemed to get what I had said, for he started to hit the wall.

"Thats great! Keep going!" I picked up the chair again and begain to beat the wall.

The predator punched in the wall, and pulled it open. I climbed through the hole, but the Predator had to make it bigger so he could fit through. I bet I was making him feel very fat.

"Okay, I bet you want to get back your gear and high tail it outta here, right?" I glanced around the room to see if there was any guards. But there were only egg things, strange.

The Predator seemed very wary of those eggs, he pushed me the the door and punched another hole in the wall and crawled through.

This time we were in a room, full of the weapons that Rodrigues had used when capturing the Predator. I went over to the biggest one and grabbed it, along with what seemed to be a scanner of some sort.

The Predator had occupied himself with a large metal container. When he tripped it open, his gear spilled out. He eagerly put on his mask, and breathed in deeply.

"Can't breath our air very well, huh?" I asked, slipping on a bullet proof vest.

The Predator put on his wrist gauntlets, the grabbed his gun and attached it to his shoulder, then armed himself with his spear. First glance, he really didn't look like an advanced alien. More like an ancient warrior with a sever growth and steriod problem.

"Lets go." I opened to door and stepped out to a hallway full of marching soliders, who seemed more surprised than us to be ambushed.

"Fire!" One of the officers yelled, and all fifteen soliders shot at me.

"Aahh!" I felt a bullet pierce my leg and my shoulder. The rest were imbeded in my vest. Despite the pain, I set the gun up to chest level and pulled the trigger, full blast.

It felt as if my eardrums would explode from all the noise as my bullets, the size of pencils shot out and killed at least five soliders.

The Predator finally decided to join in on the war and jumped around me and decapitated two soliders before they noticed they were actually being attacked by a second person as well.

One solider turned and tried to shoot him, but the Predator broke his arm with a sickening snap and threw the screaming man across the hallway. Another solider actually managed to shoot the Predator in the side, but that didn't stop the Predator from cutting him in half.

I shot another solider, but I was loosing blood fast. I was covered in my blood and the solider's blood and gore. The Predator seemed to have learned to dodge all the blood, and only his spear was drenched in the gore. I heard a solider come up from behind me and I tried to turn, but I slipped on my puddle of blood and pulled the trigger, which discharged harmlessly in the air. The solider pulled out his dagger and cut off my vest, then drove it in my stomach. I screamed, and the Predator turned and killed the solider that had hurt me and scooped me up.

Then the rest of the soliders pulled out their guns, but by then the Predator had ran down the hall and turned the corner. But another solider had come out of a room with a very big gun and shot the Predator in the stomach, causing him to drop me as he fell. I painfully stood and pulled the trigger of my gun, blasting his face off. The Predator stood and a group of heavily armed soliders came out of the room down the hall.

I looked for a possible escape, and only saw a large window behind us. The Predator chittered and I shouted. "Jump!"

I ran at the window and felt it shatter around me, the glass piercing my skin on my face and arms. I hit the ground and felt my leg break. I had just jumped out of a five story building.

The Predator grabbed me, sensing that I couldn't move and jumped the high barbed wire fence. I didn't know were we were going, but I knew that we were free at last.

--

_Okay, to let you know the predator kinda understands english so that is how he understands Ophelia. But he can't really speak it. You'll find out his name later._

_I will try to update as soon as I can, hope this chapter was okay to you readers. And thank you for the reviews!!! I Love You All!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own predator, but wish I did._

_a little something for Jjivalour- I'll try to make them have to fight alot more so escape won't seem so easy next time they are in trouble._

_hey, maybe soon I'll put up a chapter in the Predator's POV, but I need idea's for the next chapter._

_Ophelia's POV_

For a moment I was getting ready to cry out with joy, but then I seemed to have finally noticed that I was covered in blood, and more was dripping on the ground as the Predator ran. From his wounds, neon green liquid seeped out.

Was that his blood? I asked myself, then my vision started to become blurry and my head started to spin from the blood loss. "H-Hey? Put me down! I'm gonna be-" I leaned my head over and threw up on the Predator's back.

He jumped from surprise and threw me down angerly, trying to wipe off his back. I tried to wipe my mouth but couldn't even lift my arm, it was covered in blood and glass. I reconized the area I was in. I was in a large field, by my old home on highway 517 (thats in alvin texas, if ya wanna know) The cows that lived in the feild had ran off to the opposite side of the fence, I mean actually jumped over to get away from the creature I called Predator.

The Predator finally noticed what he had done to me and knelt over my mangled body. He opened a little case next to him and pulled out a small metal object, which turned into a metal pan of some sort. He went over to a cow feed box with plaster legs and yanked of a huge chunck. He crumbled it in the pan and took out a vile. After pouring out the contents, which was blue liquid, the pan was set on fire, until the plaster was now turned into jelly with the blue liquid. It smelled horrible to me.

The Predator calmly pulled out a scapula and dipped it in the gel, and motioned to me that he was going to smear it on me.

I whimpered. "Will it hurt?"

The Predator gave a curt nod, and I gripped the ground, hoping it would only feel as bad as an oil burn. It didn't. It felt as if hell had decided to live in the gel (ooh, that ryhms!) and release it's entire force of pain it could on me.

"AAAAAA-" The Predator grasped my mouth. I felt tears escape my eyes, from the pain and the realization that I was crying. This was a really big drop in my ego.

Minutes later, the Predator finished with my major wounds, (I wouldn't let him do the little cuts and scraps, do you think I'm crazy?) and pulled out something else from the medikit. A Very Big Needle!

"Umm, I don't think so." I quickly jumpd up, despite the burning feeling in my wounds, which were now burned scabs.

The Predator looked agitated, then pointed at the sky, like something was there. I looked, then felt the needle pierce my stomach! The Predator made some sort of noise, must have been his laugh. That bastard!

"Oh, you son of a _Bitch_!" I swung my fist at him. But since he was a great deal taller than me, I hit his stomach instead.

He ignored my pathetic punch, and made more of the past for himself. I had to cover my ears to block out the horrible screaching. When he was totally finished, he put away the kit and stood up. I think the needle was a pain medication, but I must have had a way to big of a dose of it since my legs were getting wobbly.

The Predator started scaning, probably for the scientists, then pointed at the barn on the far side of the field. I clumbsly walked over with him. I needed support so I held his arm so I could stand properly. The Predator didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sooo? Are we staying here tonight? Cause I really need to get back to my family tommorrow and explain that I was kidnapped by the goverment, or something. Agh! The medicine you gave me is making me confused!" Actually... I just needed to yell at someone right now.

The Predator left me blabbing to my self, and came back with a bloody cow leg. He removed his mask and sat down with the leg on his lap.

"Were did you... Agh! Eww, how could you... Agh thats disgusting!" I scuttled to the back of the barn as the Predator begain devouring the leg, using his mandibles to spear the meat and shove it in his mouth to chew it. It was even more didgusting than the movie slither. My stomach rumbled, but I ignored it. I'll eat later. The it occured to me. What was the Predator's name, if he even had one.

"Hey! What's you're name? I can't keep on calling you creature." I waved my arm at him to get his attention. He swallowed what he hade in his mouth and stared at me.

"_Ugs'neth_."

"Was that your name or are you telling me to fuck off?" I asked evily.

He glared at me and said, "Name_ Ugs'neth_. You?"

I grinned, finaly getting some conversation with the creature. "Ophelia Chan. So, your Ugs'neth? Right? Uugss'neettthhh?" I stretched it out really slowly, hoping to say it right.

Ugs'neth nodded and stood. He put his hand on my shoulder and shook it. "This greeting, Opheela." He didn't say my name right, but I got the idea. He just greeted me in Predator! Coolness!!!

I tried to return the guesture as best as I could. Then I held out my hand. "This is a human greeting." I grabbed his hand and shook. He almost broke my wrist shaking it. I squeeled and yanked my hand back. "That Fucking hurt!!!" I massaged it gently. "Jesus Christmas."

Ugs'neth cocked his head at me. "No eat?"

"Not hungry. Why didn't you talk to me earlier?" I sat on the straw.

"Learning how to speak, fast learner." He turned back to the leg and finished his messy dinner. I pretended to barf again and Ugs'neth got a 'Holy crap, not again look' on his face. I couldn't really tell, I don't know Predator expressions very well. He growled and put his mask back on.

"Just teasing ya." I laid back on the straw and let sleep over take me.

_And hour or so later..._

I opened my eyes and stretched. I left the barn since nature called and came back when I was done. (Do you think I was gonna give you all the details, you sickos) That's when I noticed that Ugs'neth was already asleep on the other side of the barn. I went back to my spot and tried to sleep. But it was so goddamn cold! Damn november and its coldness and dry air that makes my throat and nose bleed when I run the track. I curled up in a ball and tried to make myself warm. Then the idea dawned on me. The way I used to get warm was to snuggle up against someone warm. And the only other person was Ugs'neth. Or a cow, but what do think I am, stupid?

I quietly crawled over to him and layed under his arm that I lifted up. I glanced at his face but couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake due to his mask. Hopefully not, that would that be really awkward.

He was incredibly warm! Damn him... oh well. He was a nice blanket. And his body was very-.

No! He's not even human! Dont think of him that way! I mentally slapped myself and tried to fall asleep. His slow breathing made me tired enough that I felt like I was back home in my temperpedic mattress, falling asleep after watching The Simpsons Tree House of Horror. (Hey, those are actually pretty funny) I absentmindedly snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

_The next day..._

I yawned and blinked my eyes open. I remembered what happened last night and prayed that Ugs'neth had left for breakfast and hadden't noticed that I cuddle with him all night. Oh, that must have been awkward for him to wake up strewn all over me.

A warm feeling came over me. Pleasure? No! Can't think of him that way! Stupid stupid Ophelia! Don't think since you can't get Chuck to like you that you'll fall for the alien now. I mentally slapped myself again, before walking out of the barn.

Ugs'neth stood outside, leaning in the shadows just in case someone walked by and could have saw him. But all the cows were out of the fence.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, standing next to him. "How'd ya sleep? Warm?" Stupid! I mentally slapped myself again.

He faced me. "Yes. You sleep with me. I never slept better in entire life, next to you." Ugs'neth said.

Aww, how sweet. No! Not again!! I was just about to say a forced 'Thank You', but Ugs'neth looked beyond me and made a wierd sound like he was startled. I jerked around and gasped. Far away, a huge military copter was flying right towards us.

"Down!" Ugs'neth shoved me down behind a barrel and he turned on his invisibility cloak just as the copter flew over us. To late, they saw us. Several ropes fell from the copter and men slide down on them. One I reconized. Rodrigues.

"Come out with your hands up! We see you!" Rodrigues yelled into a microphone, ofcourse he was behind all of his troops. Defitnally a coward.

I glanced at Ugs'neth, who's outline wavered as he began to materilize out of thin air.

"Don't!" I hissed, and he became invisible again. I gathered up what was left of my courage and stood, hands in the air. "Don't shoot!" Rodrigues yelled, then said "At least not yet."

I glared at him. "Leave me alone! I'll promise I didn't see anything! I swear!"

Rodrigues sneered at me. "Oh yeah, on what condition?"

"That you leave Ugs'neth alone and let him return to his planet!" I yelled back.

He looked astonished. "It has a name now?"

"Yeah. Now answer!"

Rodrigues laughed. "We'll let him return, but not in one peice. What do think I am? A fool?"

"Yep!"

Rodrigues suddenly pointed his gun at me. "Ugs'neth! I know you're out there! Come on out or we'll blow her brains out of her ugly skull!"

Ugs'neth's outline appeared from behind the wall and he became visible. God they were going to kill him!

I ran full speed at the officers, knowing that I had no weapon since I dropped mine in the barn. They didn't expect me to do that of course, since I do crazy things.

"Fuck You!" I kicked one of the officers in the chest and another in the head. But I was immediatly was hit in the head by Rodrigues. Which angered Ugs'neth greatly, for he roared and drew out his wrist blades.

Rodrigues pointed to gun at me and pulled the trigger.

All I could say was "Shit," before my world went black.

_Hahahaha! Don't you just luv cliff hangers? I do not! But I need ideas for the next chappie! I was doing this during my five minute break from cleaning my room, so don't blame me for being sloppy. please comment nicely!_


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer- i don't own predator, but wish i did_

_okay, i took _Yeyinde_s advice for this chapter_

_don't blame me if this chapter is short or whatever you think is wrong with it, my brain is tired and I need to sleep. Let you know this is after the General told them to go look for them in the first chapter_

_This is dedicated to all who have and will review! Wuvs Yous_

_Ugs'neth's POV_

The little female ran at the armed oomans. "Fuck You!" She didn't have a weapon, she was either very brave, or very stupid.

Ophelia hit two male oomans with amazing speed. I had to hand it to her, if she was a yautja female she would be honoured for her bravery, but she was an ooman. She would be ignored by other yautja because of that.

Suddenly, the lead male ooman that Ophelia named Rodrigues hit her on the head. That _Pauk de_!(if I don't get the little marks on the words right, don't blame me.) I flexed my wrist and my _ki'cti-pa _slide out. I gave my battle cry and leaped at the oomans.

Then Rodrigues shot Ophelia. The bullet drove through her neck and her red _thwei _spilled out onto her back. She muttered something and fell to the ground, unconcious.

I roared again and started to slaughter the oomans. The first one raised it's burner at me, but I nocked it aside and crushed it's skull with my fist, the brains on my balled hand.

The next two were easily decapitated with my spear, a third ooman was killed with my _ki'cti-pa_. None of these oomans would make a good trophy, their leader had attacked an unarmed female, so it was to be assumed that they would do the same also.

Rodrigues looked frightened and he tried to shoot me with his pathetic burner. Even when a bullet pierced my flesh, pain seemed to have never existed for me. I was angry, and soon the black warrior would come for all of these oomans.

I yanked Rodrigues' gun away from his weak grip and picked him up.

"P-Please... Spare me! I beg you to plea-"

I hissed and threw him at the now decending flying machine. He hit the blades and was chopped into what seemed like millions of peices.

His warm _thwei_ splattered on my body.

_Ophelia's POV_

The first thing I remember was pain. What was this pain? It seemed familiar. Then I remembered Rodrigues pointing his gun at me and I said something. Shit? Oh what ever, I'm probably dead and in hell right now. Something warm and wet hit my body, but I am to weak to really notice. Im so tired. Need to...

_Ugs'neth's POV_

The remaining ooman warriors, there were three of them, looked frightened, but continued to weakly oppose me. A female, I could tell by her milk glands pushing out her weak armour, cussed in the ooman language and shot at me.

My skin burned with pain, but I put it aside. Ophelia was my main concern, not myself. I quickly dispatched her by snapping her spine and tossing away her limp body. Then the last two oomans retreated towards the flying machine which had landed near the ooman structure. Animals!! They would die as animals! I hissed angerly and ran at their soon to be dead bodies.

The Black Warrior would come for all oomans who dared to hurt Ophelia.

_Ophelia's POV_

I heard noises, gunfire. I must be in hell, never to gain peace. What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh... right. I did alotta bad things to deserve this. Heh heh heh. Oh crap, I'm laughing because I'm in hell. Loony bitch. Let me burn in hell. (Okay she is going crazy)

_Ugs'neth's POV_

"_Pauk'de oomans!!!_" I spun my spear into one ooman, slicing him from nose to groin, his innards spilling on the ground. When an ooman jumped on me and tried to stab me with it's small dagger, I slammed it into the ground and turned it's own weapon into it's abdomen. There were two other oomans on the machine, and one was trying to handle a large burner. The other ooman saw that I was near the flying machine and reached for the controls. The machine roared to life and lifted off.

I yawned and pointed my burner at the machine and fired. The machine glowed then exploded, sending metal shooting in all directions. One hit a large creature called a cow, sending the creature clear across the highway, impaling a car.

Satisfied, I remembered Ophelia was unconcious by the barn.

"Ophelia!" I ran over to her and was stunned by the amount of blood surrounding her. She wouldn't survive much longer if she wans't taken care of properly. Picking up her limp head, I held her to my chest. There was nothing I could do, even if I used my medicine on her again, she lost to much blood.

Ophelia moaned and opened her eyes.

_Ophelia's POV_

Someone's holding me. I can't see them. Oh, my eyes are closed. Was I really in hell?

I tried to lift my head but my neck was on fire, so I opened my eyes. The person that was there made my heart soar. Ugs'neth was cradling my wounded body in his gigantic arms.

His body was covered in now nearly dry blood, and in the distance the copter was now a burning mass in the field.

I reached up and weakly touched his mask, preparing all of my courage to say my next and probably last words.

_Ugs'neth's POV_

Ophelia smiled and atempted to touch my mask. "Ugs'neth?" Her voice seemed distant.

"What?" I held her clammy hand against my mask, that is what she wanted.

"Thank y-you Ugs'neth. I-I love ..." She went limp and her breathing softened. Ophelia wasn't dead, not yet.

I hugged her gently. "I love you too, Ophelia." A noise made me jerk my head up. A ship? What is it doing here? It was a yautjan ship! My kind. They are here to take me back to the mother ship in orbit.

_Alright, finally the 4th chappie. My grandma is here so I won't be able to update for several days. Thank 4 the reviews._


	5. Bargain

_disclaimer- I do not own Predator_

_Alright, this is Chuck's POV, the guy from the first chapter_

_This is what he looks like- Five foot five, a military stlye buzz cut, brown hair, and sexy honey eyes._

_Chuck's POV_

"Were the fuck is that girl?" I pulled out my phone and checked the time. _Twelve- thirty?!?!_ What the fuck? Ophelia's one and a half hour late! She's lucky she is hot, or I would leave her here.

"Chuck Harris?"

I looked behind me and a woman with short blonde hair and in a military style suit stood there. "What? I don't have a bomb. I didn't do it."

The woman looked annoyed. "Ophelia Chan left two hours ago with her father." She turned away, "You should leave too."

Okay that was weird, I thought. Ophelia better not say that we were sniffing or injecting and I am to high to really care. I turned on my car and pulled out of the parking lot. Then a drunk jackass in a corvet swerved in infront of me and I slammed my breaks. To late, his trunk was now in his front seat.

"Hey! You bastard! Get out here so I can kick yo ass!" The driver was a rich guy, I could tell because of the rolex watch on his wrist and before the crash, I noticed the car was an antique. He had gelled hair, which look messed up now, and he stepped out and kicked my crunched up bumper, cursing.

"Oh, you wanna play like that bitch?" I slammed my door and allowed his teeth to meet my fist. He moaned and spit out blood.

"Shit man I didn't mean anything!" He backed away, hands up to block anymore hits I really wanted to throw at him.

I knocked him to the ground and leaned over his bloody face. "If there was any smart in your rich ass, you would leave and say you hit a pole. Now get outta here!"

He yelped and got in his car and slowly drove out of my way, finally. I looked around and saw several people watching. "Hey! Like I said, leave!"

After a second, they left like the smart ass rich dude before them. They were fucking pussys, wouldn't stand up to me. Man, I need to go home.

_An hour later at Chuck's house_

"Charles Joe Harris!! You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You were out with that girl Olive Chan again, weren't you?" My dad shoved his face in mine. Oh how I hated it when he did that.

"It's Ophelia dad, and yes I was out with her! Why? You think I'm gonna get her pregnant? I wont do that, she's only a friend!"

"You said that when you went out with that girl Carrie, and now look. She has a son that has your name written all over it!" Dad threw his now empty beer can at the garbage and missed. "Pick that up!"

"Why don't you do it yourself old man!" I quickly ran to my room since Dad started yelling at me and threw another can at me. I slammed the door and locked it, breathing in a sigh of relief. (did I spell that right?) After making sure he wasn't gonna hack into my room with an axe like in the shinning, I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep. One thought kept comming into my mind. Ophelia's parents were out of town this whole weekend. SHe didn't go home with her parents at all. Fucking goverment and their fucking lies... Oh whatever, I'll deal with it tommorrow when I wake up.

I had barely slept a wink when I heard a crash down stairs. After I got up and opened the door I yelled. "Dad! You need to stop thinking the dog stole your beers, you drank them all!" I was about to close my door again when I heard Dad start screaming in pain. "Dad?" I ran down the hall and gasped when I tripped on a pillow. Then I reached down to grab the pillow, I felt something wet and sticky. Blood! And then I realised I didn't trip over a pillow at all. It was... "Dad! Oh shit man what happened to you?" I reached over to pull him up and realised that he didn't have a spin, or a head. I vomited on him and backed up against a wall.

The wall suddenly moved out from behind me and I fell yet again to the blood covered floor. I heard a chittering growling sound and an invisible arm grabbed my neck and threw me into the living room.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit, man!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dirty knife and threw it at the ghost thing. It hit it, but it didn't seem to hurt it at all.

"What are you you gaddamn fucker?!" I whispered as the ghost growled. A strange electrical sound came from it and it materilised out of thin air.

(I'm not gonna describe the predators again, you know what they look like. Or do you...)

It jerked it's arm up and I saw a very nasty looking spear in its right arm. Goddamnit I'm gonna die.

I didn't care that I was cowering on the couch like a fucking pussy, I only cared that Ophelia was found safe and sound soon, since I wasn't able to even help in the investigation.

Then surprisingly, the ghost thing put his arm down and stepped back. I could hear some electrical noises comming from it's mask.

"Shuuk?" (Let you know, the predator is trying to say Chuck's name) The creature growled and pointed at me. "The ooman female, I know were she is."

"Ophelia? You know were she is?" I decided to do something stupid and grab the creature's armour and shook it. "Tell me were she is! Or I'll kill your fucking ass!"

The creature laughed. "Oh, you like her too then? Fine, I'll take you to her. On one condition."

I glared at it. "Why would you want to help me and my ... err, friend?"

The creature growled, as if weighing the answers. Then very softly he said. "The yautja who has her, I want him to pay on what he did to someone very close to me. In fact, I want him to _die_!"

_Sorry for the long delay and the short chappie... Damn tests and family visits and b-day parties I HAD TO GO TOO! GRRR!!!_

_So, looks like there is an enemy for our yautja Ugs'neth... what did he do to him anyway? You'll find out later._

_This is dedicated for all my readers and especially to a friend named ScarletMoonlight. I better have spelled her user name right..._


	6. Answers and Bad memories

_Disclaimer- I dont own predator_

_Let you know, this is christmas time when Ophelia is remembering what happened to her a year ago._

Chapter 6

"Ophie! Come help me with this box!"

I grimaced when my mother called me by my childhood name, but I handed my mother the wrapped box that contained pendants for my sister Rachel her husband Johnny, and her newborn girl named Tye. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and we were making last minute arrangments for the annual family visits to my grandma Rosie's place. My father was picking Rachel and them up from the airport and would be home within the hour.

"Hurry mom! They'll be here any sec now!" I knew I was over exagurating by a wee bit, but it got the family moving.

My cat jumped on the box I picked up, causing me to fall back on my ass.

"Asshole! C'mere!" I swiped at the damn cat before recovering from the embarressing moment.

Mom was chuckling but stopped when I glared at her.

"You're lucky you're cute cat." I mumbled "Cuz if you weren't, I'd kick yo-"

"Surprise!!" The door slammed open and I was flooded with hugs and kisses from my sister.

"Rachel?! You're early!" My mom was stunned and quickly pushed Rachel's unwrapped presents under the chair before she saw them. Rachel laughed and set down Tye on the couch before hugging my mom.

"I know, daddy didn't stop at Mcdonalds before comming here as usual. We saved thirty minutes!"

Dad walked in sheepishly as my mom playfully hit him on the head. When Johnny walked in he kinda looked like he wished he never did, since my mother knocked him down, hugging him tightly.

"Are you packed?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I could leave right now if we had too."

"Well, thats what we're gonna do right now is go on over there." Rachel picked up Tye and held her against her chest.

"What? But you always atay over here for the night? What about tradition?" My mom yelled, grabbing my father's arm. My father grimaced but said, "Honey, let them stay at your mother's for the week. We'll see them tomorrow and for the rest of the week we'll stay at your mother's like the usual. Let them go."

But mother wouldn't back down. "No! Its tradition! I won't allow it!"

Rachel's face grew angry. "Mom! I'm not a child anymore! I can leave if I want! Come on Johnny!" She picked up a small suit case in her open hand and held Tye with the other and let Johnny reluctantly open the door for her and leave. They had a car that belonged to them in the garage and drove off in it.

"Goddamn it!" Mother threw a wrapped present across the room and started crying.

_Okay, Ophelia was remembering what happened to her family while she was unconcious on the Predator ship. I'm never gonna kill her off, I'm not evil!_

_Ophelia's POV_

I screamed and jumped off the bed. "What the fuck? Where am I?" I looked around the orange room. Some one seriously put way to many fog machines in here, since I couldn't see my legs. Then I screamed again.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" I wrapped my arms around my breasts and crouched to hide my lower region of my body. Wonder who did this to me? Ugs'neth! Goddamn fucking pervert took my clothes and is probably doing some kinda alien voodoo on them!!!

I sat all the way down on the ground to give myself some modesty or what ever I had left of it. Why did I dream of that christmas memory? I really needed to forget it in a time like this. I don't need any more Zoloft.

The door next to the bed slide open and a familiar alien walked in carrying some raw meat in his clawed hands.

"Ugs'neth!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Shit!" I covered myself again and jumped back down. "Give me my clothes!" I hissed, embarressed.

"No, I have clothes for you. And here, this is you're dinner." He handed me the raw meat and left the room.

"Eewww..." I gingerly picked at the meat and decided that it was defitnally cow. "Oh goody, Ugs'neth saved me dinner" I muttered and threw the meat under the bed just as Ugs'neth walked back in the room with some cloth.

"Try on." He threw the cloth at me and I unfolded it. It was a thin dress made out of the softest cloth I have ever felt. I slipped it on and stood on my feet, the dress fell just pass my mide thighs.

"Umm, why is this so short? And do I get underwear?" I felt very akward in this dress. "And it's see through!" I wrapped my arms around myself again and started to sit on the ground again, but Ugs'neth grasped my arm and pulled me up again.

"Don't be embarressed. Just that certain females wear this outfit." He was staring at my chest area.

I crossed my arms and stood angerly. "Certain females?"

Ugs'neth scratched his head sheepishly. "Umm, how do oomans say this... virgins?"

I sighed "So you think I'm a virgin?"

"Our tests say you are."

"Ah, so no point in me lying to you then."

"What?!" He looked at me weirdly, or what I thought he looked like, I don't know yautja expressions very well. They always look mad or at least horny to me.

"Nothing, so tell me, what happened out there? Where am I?"

Ugs'neth put me on the bed. "You're on my ship. Last month when we were attacked by the ooman named Rodrigues-"

I shot up, "Last month! I was out for a month? It's almost Christmas at my house! I need to get home!"

Ugs'neth sighed and resumed with his story. "I killed Rodrigues and you were mortally wounded. My people, the yautjas landed to take me off this planet after I got my trophies. I convinced them to give you a blood transfusion with some of Ajax's blood, my friend's blood who died while battling a ooman male-"

"So... I'm half yautja?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking."

"Well, this is a bunch of bull that I really didn't need to know before Christmas Eve man!" I stood and started pacing nervously like a freaking cat. I whirled around and glared at Ugs'neth. "Did you undress me?"

"Well yes. They had to examin you to treat you." Ugs'neth looked away nervously. "And I swear that I didn't do anything to you that would insult your honour."

"Honour my dead sister! I know how men think! When they come across a weak and defenseless girl they take advantage of her. My dad taught me that years ago when Rachel died! And I can't take it any more!" I fell to the floor and started crying.

"Ophelia, who's Rachel?" Ugs'neth knelt beside me and tried to pick me up.

"Back off!!" I hit him and he stumbled back. Aparantly I must have really been part yautja since the blow looked like it hurt him. Then I wiped the green blood off my hands and ran out of the room crying.

_Okay, I know this chapter is crappy. but its christmas eve here at 1:21 in the morning and I really needed to sleep. Looks like she punched him so hard he bled, ha!_


	7. Mistake

_disclaimer- I dont own predator, but wish I did._

_chapter 7_

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Ophelia's POV_

"Back off!!" I hit him and ran out of the room crying.

I ran into a hallway much like the bedroom, except no bed. The floors were also covered with fog and the walls orange. Oh and there was one more thing in common with the two rooms. There were yautja in both of them.

This yautja was smaller than Ugs'neth, in both size and muscles. His skin color was pale like a humans, and he was only around five foot seven. And his dredlocks were not black, but a brownish blonde color and came just above his shoulders, decorated with bones and rings. His mask didn't have a mark on it's forhead, and it didn't seem to have any designs on it like Ugs'neth's at all, just two black circles were it's eyes were and the rest was flat like a human's face.

I glared at it, then decided it was a male when I saw his loincloth. "Move it boy!" I shoved past the alien and gasped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to his chest.

"Agh! Let me go son of a bitch!" I punched him and winced when my hand was cut on his armour.

"Thats not a way to greet a friend now is it, Ophelia?" The alien laughed, he seemed almost to human for comfort.

"A friend? I don't know you fucker!" I pushed myself away from him and ran off.

Along the way I ran into several yautjas, but I fought my way through them and kept going. When I stopped, I was in some sort of arena ( I better spell this right). In the center of the room was a levetated padded square platform, and on the surrounding walls, there were large staffs and daggers. I knew what this was, I saw this in the old teeneage mutant ninja movies (oh god how I love them!!). This was a training arena. And what made this place even worse was the smell, like a bitter oily smell. For some reason it made me all angry and threatened, like when a buck in rut catches the smell of another buck in it's territory. Oh yeah, I really needed to kill something now, kill them really slowly for messing with me.

A noise made me look over in the corner of the arena and bristle angerly. Trespassor!

It was the small yautja from earlier. I could tell he wasn't smiling under his mask when he stepped forward and held his hand out to me. "Ophelia, c'mon girl. Its me man!"

I hissed. "Does it look like I really care? Now die!" I lunged at him and he dodged with ease, as if he knew my every move.

Another yautja entered and yelled for others to come quickly. Soon the room was filling with roaring yautja cheering for the small yautja to well, hand me my ass. Heh, over my dead body he will. More likely he will be buried six feet under.

I kicked his face and spun my body around until I was behind the small yautja and knocked him to his knees. So much for knowing my every move...

"Fight back wuss! You would rather go down as a coward?" I stomped on his back and heard his spine snap.

"No, I just dont hit friends." He winced and forced the next part. "Or girls."

That earned him a good throw off the platform. The crowd parted as the small yautja hit the floor with a sickening smack. I jumped down and flipped the yautja over so he was laying on his back. I sat down over him with each knee on one side of his neck, ready to snap it.

"Ophelia! Stop this at once!" Ugs'neth walked in the room and the other yautjas grumbled and let him through. "Take off his mask before you kill him."

"Okay!" I said eagerly and pulled it off.

"No." I jumped off and began to sob.

Chuck coughed and a small amount of blood trickled down his cheek. "Hey Ophelia." He tried to sit up, but didn't suceed. "My legs! I... I can't feel them at all!" He started to hit his legs and massage them to try to get their feeling back into them.

"It won't help Chuck. I paralized you from the waist down. I can see your snapped spine." I whiped my eyes and looked at him with a blank look. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know it was you! If I knew, I wouldn't have done this to you! Its that when I woke up, I felt... I don't know, like I'm always angry or something." I turned away and left the arena to a yautja saying to Ugs'neth. "What did you do to her anyway?"

_Chuck's POV_

The alien called Ugs'neth carried me to the medic to heal me. He set me on the metal table and the healer started scanning me.

"I should have taken off my mask when I first saw her, she was too scared to think straight." I held my head with my hands. "I'm such a fucking loser."

"No, her body is still getting used to her new blood, it will take months, even years for her body to adjust to this new change."

"Guess she can't ask 'Oh, whats my blood type doctor?' cuz he will go, ' I dunno, type ET for extra terrestrial.' God that cracks me up, knee slapper!" I laughed.

"I don't get it. What is a knee slapper?" His vocabulary has improved greatly since we met a year ago.

"It's an expression Ugs Bugs. It means funny. Like when you laugh you slap your knee."

Ugs'neth cocked his head in an confused expression and I sighed. "You need to get a life man." I let the healer finish scanning me and inject some medicine into me to start the speed healing. "You heal two weeks, ooman."

"You talk weird." I mimicked and let Ugs'neth carry me to my room.

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers!!! Sorry for the short chappie, its christmas day here and wanted to give you guys a small present for today._

_Hohohohohohohoho gets slapped by Ophelia_

_Ophelia: Shuddap! I hate christmas!_

_me: Why scrooge? ba humbag? runs off as Ophelia beats the shit out of me_


	8. Warning

_chapter 8_

_disclaimer- I dont own predator, but wish I did. . _

_Chuck's POV_

I was set on my bed and Ugs'neth turned to leave. I tried to sit up, but fell against the pillow. "Yo dude, can you keep a secret man?"

Ugs'neth stopped and turned around, "Depends on what the secret is, if it affects my people's honour-"

"No worries man, it has nothing to do with you. It's about Ophelia." I tried once again to push myself up and this time I succeded in rising upa few inches from the pillow.

Ugs'neth seemed to be listening intently so I continued. "I umm... I like Ophelia. Not as a friend, but like a girlfriend. You dig?"

Ugs'neth cocked his head. "You... like... her... like... a... mate?"

"Yeah, like that man. Don't tell her. I want to tell her myself, when I can walk again." I pushed myself up again and smiled. "Ophelia's lucky to have you as a friend man. I would kill to have a friendship like that with her for even a day."

Ugs'neth was silent for a moment, back stiff like he was angry, but after a second he seemed to calm down. "Ophelia is lucky to have someone like you to care for her." He shoved me back down the bed. "You need to rest, to heal quicker." He left, back starting to stiffen again. Soon the wall was dented from Ugs'neth punching it ouside the room.

I shurgged and pulled the blankets over my head. "Well someone has personality issues."

_Ugs'neth's POV_

I left the room, unable to control my anger any longer. Should have broken the pauk'de's little neck idiot, I thought to myself.

Some unblooded yautja were staring at me with amused grinns on their faces, so I roared and punched to wall as hard as I could. The unbloodeds scattered and left me alone in the hallway. Or so I thought.

A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around, hissing a warning.

Ophelia didn't even flinch, the corners of her mouth turned up and she bared her teeth like she did when she seemed happy. Maybe she bared her teeth to hide her happyness from others.

"I'm sorry about what happened in your bedroom earlier. I was just, you know scared." She whispered and looked away like she didn't really want to be here.

"Your forgivin Ophelia. Do you mind if I ask you two questions?"

"Shoot."

I didn't know what that meant but I guessed it meant she was okay with that. "Why do you bare your teeth whenever you seem happy?"

Ophelia seemed confused for a moment then bared her teeth again. "Bareing my teeth? I'm smiling dufus. Humans smile two ways, with their teeth showing or lips closed with the corners turned up." She smiled in her strange way. "How do yautja's smile?"

"Our top madibles are turned up like your lips." I demostrated for her and she made a weird noise like she was stiffling a laugh.

"Okay Ugs'neth, you have one more question for me?"

Oh cjit, I was hoping she would forget about that. To late now. "How much do you like your ooman friend Chuck?"

She seemed startled. "I umm. I like him, that's all. I used to like him a little more. But now I really don't feel anything. Why do you ask that?" Ophelia asked.

"Nothing. You must be tired after that fight. You must rest." I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to my room. She didn't even struggle. Her facial expression seemed like she was thinking.

I pulled back the blanket and laid her on the bed.

"Hey, were will you sleep if I'm sleeping here?" She sat up abruptly.

"I'm not tired. I'll sleep later in another room. Now sleep." I pushed her back down. Her face seemed dissapointed, but she turned over and started sleeping.

I left the room and was immediatly greeted by a punch to the manbibles. "What?!" Who would dare insult me? I looked around and my eyes landed on a yautja who I knew all to well.

"Jedech." I wiped the small amount of blood from my mouth and grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

He roared defiantly and kicked me in the stomach. I moaned and fell to my knees.

"If I wasn't on this ship, I'd kill you and send your pauk'de body to hell." He hissed. "Considor this a warning." He left me there in the hallway stunned.

_Oh, looks like Ophelia wanted Ugs'neth to sleep with her. I'm jealose... and we finaly found out who that other yautja's name is_

_anyways, hope this chapter was okay for you_


	9. Son

_disclaimer- I do not own predator, but wish I did._

_Sorry for the delay, I've been at my grandma's visiting realitives and such. Enjoy the chappie!!_

_Ophelia's POV_

I waited for Ugs'neth to leave the room before I got out of bed. Why did he think I was tired? I've been asleep for a month. For god's sakes I've been fucking hibernating like a bear. Cool.

I got a better look around the room, which I gasped when what I thought were pieces of white rock were actually bone, infact they were skulls!!!

"Awesome!! This place is even better than build-a-bear workshop!!!" I picked up a long skull that was like a banana with huge teeth. This creature had no eye socets, wierd. "This would make a cool pet. I want it." I put it back on the shelf.

"No you don't"

I spun around and saw Ugs'neth standing in the door way. "And why wouldn't I?"

Ugs'neth walked over and picked up the strange skull. "After you learn how they're born, you'll probably reject your idead about keeping the hard meat as a... pet." Ugs-neth sneered and put the skull away on the shelf.

"Hard Meat?" I suddenly felt awkward with Ugs'neth being here in the bedroom with me. I felt my whole body growing beet red.

"That's what we call these aliens. Why is your body heating up?" Ugs'neth's alien face almost seemed concerned, but if a normal human saw his face, they would run screaming in the other direction. But to me, being half alien, his smile made me blush and get real figgity. Stop it Ophelia!

"What? Heating up? What do you mean?" My whole face must have been red. I felt really hot, like burning up.

"Yautja's see in heat, not the way oomans do. You're body is heating up and your thwei is close to the surface of your skin. Are you sick?" Okay, he was to concerned for comfort.

"No! I'm just... blushing."

"Blushing?"

"It's when... humans get embaressed or whatever." Oh great job Ophelia!

"Whatever?"

"I-I mean... uh, I-I-I I umm. Whatever! I'm tired! Goodnight!" I flopped on the bed.

Ugs'neth cocked his head like he was confused but he sighed and left the room.

"Oh stupid idiot!" I hit the bed with my hand and cursed at the pain. I'm such an idiot!!! I started crying. Oh great mood swings. Oh crap, am I pregnant!?!?! I jumped up and ran to what looked like the bathroom and threw up.

_Ugs'neth's POV_

Ooman females confuse me. Wait, all females confuse me. One second they are laughing and the next they are screaming and punching their mates. I know from one of my personal experiences with one of my first mates. What was her name? Whatever, that wasn't important, she produced a terrible suckling that died during his Kainde Amedha Chiva. My later mates produced sucklings with great potential and one of them is also a warrior like me. The one I hate. No hate is to weak of a word. He's the one I would kill if my honour stood in the way.

"Warrior Ugs'neth! Elder Tak orders that you bring the... oomans with you to meet him." The private intercom said from my wrist gauntlet. "And also, your son will be here so don't try anything!"

"Oh pauk!" I groaned and opened the door to my bedroom for what seemed like the millionth time this month. What surprised me was that Ophelia wasn't on the bed. She was in the bathroom making that wierd noise she made when we escaped from the oomans a month ago.

"Ophelia? Are you sick?" I leaned in the doorway and saw her bent over the toilet, breathing hard.

"No, I'm in perfect shape. What do you think?!" She shot up and pushed me away. "Why did you come back in here man, I'm tired."

"Being tired will have to wait. Elder Tak orders your presence, immediatly. Your friend Chuck is also ordered to see him as well."

"Chuck? Aw shit! I can't face him after what I did to him back there! Is he alright?"

"Yes, it will take him to weeks until he can be fully mobile but being paralyzed will take its toll on him."

"TWO WEEKS!!! Now I really can't face him! Screw the Elder! I'm playing sick!" She tried to jump in bed but I caught her in midair. I turned her so that she was facing me and I growled.

"Don't EVER insult the Elder! Not even infront of me!" I set her down on her feet. "You understand?!"

She nodded and followed me out of the room to the Chuck's quarters were he was trying his best to do some ooman excersize called a push up. He was startled to see us and fell on his stomach.

"H- Hi Ophelia! Hows it goin?" He tried to act like an ooman would when embarresed, by acting by what he called casual. To me he looked stupid, or like a dead cow.

Ophelia shrugged but didn't answer, nor made eye contact.

I sighed and slung Chuck over my shoulders.

"What the fuck? Do you think I'm ur dead pig or something?" He yelled.

"No, I think you need to shut up and let me take you to the Elder." I muttered.

"Ah." He went limp and let me carry him.

_minutes later..._

"Stay here." I set Chuck on the ground and went to Tak's quarters.

"Alright, it's not like I'm gonna do jumping jacks across the hall or something." He sneered and glanced at Ophelia, who didn't say anything.

Right as I was about to get to the door, I heard someone come up next to me and hiss.

I turned and saw Jedech.

"Hello Jedech." I hissed.

He sneered at me. "Hello... father."

_Ooh, found out who Ugs'neth's son is! Let you know Ugs'neth says Ophelia's name like 'Ah- feel- ah', but Ophelia gets the point. You say the begining of her name like when you say 'Oh' and the phelia part 'feel- e- ah' to let the person who asked that know how to say that._

_if you wanna add me to ur myspace to give me ideas about the story that you would like to have in this story, add Kittycatoreo1. I might put up some of my ideas and you can comment on them._

_until the next chappie, ta ta!_


	10. Death

_Disclaimer- I do not own Predator, but wish I did..._

_OMG I'm sooo sorry I havn't been able to update lately. First school is back up so I could only write on the weekends, then my friends needed me to help out with their church stuff, and I was watching passion of the christ at her church and I feinted and started having seizures. My mom wouldn't let me out of bed for at least four days. The other days, well... I couldn't think of anything to write or I didn't want to..._

_Chapter 10_

_Ophelia's POV_

Ugs'neth directed us down the hall towards a large door that was at least eleven feet tall. Jesus Christ, I wonder who walks through that?

"Stay here." Ugs'neth set Chuck on the ground and went to the large door.

"Alright, it's not like I'm gonna do jumping jacks across the hall or something." He sneered and glanced at me, which I immediatly turned away didn't say anything to him nor make eye contact.

Right as Ugs'neth was about to get to the door, I heard someone hiss.

We turned and saw another yautja. It was a male, hopefully, since it had like a loincloth around his legs. He wasn't as muscular or as tall as Ugs'neth, probably a half a foot shorter or so. His dredlocks only came just above his shoulders, like Chuck's new dredlocks. His forehead bore the same mark as Ugs'neth did, but something told me he didn't deserve it as much as Ugs'neth did.

Maybe he was gay, I dunno... (nothing against gays, they're cool)

"Hello Jedech." Ugs'neth hissed.

Uh oh, someone didn't like the new yautja.

He sneered at him and replied. "Hello... father."

Oooh, he don't like him either apparently. And he was Ugs'neth's son. To much stuff happening, guess I'll leave and hope they won't see me. I didn't want to get caught in another fight.

I tried to be as quiet as I could as I tiptoed behind Ugs'neth, but he swung around and held me there like I was only a pound.

"Did someone push the 'lets all hate each other button' or something? I'm bored, and I've been missing the pro wrestling match for about a month now, and I need to watch some fixed fights." Chuck muttered and kicked back against the wall.

"Shut up ooman!" Jedech turned on Chuck and kicked him across the hall. Chuck hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Chuck!" I ran to his side and looked over him. His head was bleeding and his arm hung from an unatural angle, and his chest was crushed in.

I looked up at Jedech, who smiled. "You... YOU BASTARD!!!!!" I jumped up and tried to hit Jedech, but Ugs'neth had already beat me to him. They were soon yelling in yautjan.

Then a older looking yautja came out and broke them up. ( he looked like the elder yautja from avp)

He spoke in a different language, and Ugs'neth hissed at Jedech, but followed them both into the room.

I was alone in the hallway, besides the unconcious Chuck.

Chuck stirred and I dropped next to him again. "Chuck? You alright man?"

He tried to laugh but winced instead. "What happened? I-I remember talking and..." He coughed and blood and saliva hit my face. I didn't care.

"Don't talk man. Save your breath for breathing." I whimpered and held him to my chest, despite that he probably liked the view.

"I can talk if I goddamn want to. You're not my da-" Chuck was interrupted by his own coughing.

"Damnit Charles(his real name)!! I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you are now! Now stop moving!" I yelled at him.

Chuck smiled and said tiredly "Now there's the Ophelia I know and always loved."

"What do you mean 'loved'?" I asked.

"It means that I can't love you anymore. I'm dyeing Ophelia. You can check for yourself. I know you can see the damage."

I squinted and gasped. His broken ribs had pierced his heart, and he had lost to much blood. "No..."

"And also, I think there's someone else who likes you more. He deserves you alot more than I do. Now go talk to him. He wants you for a wife, man." He weakly pointed behind me and I turned to look.

I whimpered and set Chuck against the wall, then buried my tear covered face in Ugs'neth's chest and bawled for what seemed like hours. When I whiped my eyes and looked back at Chuck, he was gone.

Gone, like my chance at getting home.

_I know I need more detail in this chappie, so I dont wanna hear it. And you'll find out why Ophelia is feeling sick next chappie. maybe that will be the last chapter, I dunno..._

_Ophelia: You killed off my crush! You Fucker!_

_me: Eeep! I crouch behind my computor and wait for her death blow, but see her throwing up. Hmm, saved by the vomit?_


	11. Last Chapter

_Chapter 11_

_IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH!!!! I was just lazy, don't hurt me!!! Hides_

_Warning! Sex scene here! Its my first time writing this type of stuff so dont bother complaining if the chapters to quick or not detailed enough or not enough sex parts, Im just finishing up the story to get to the sequel..._

_I goth the Yautjan words at http://members. POV_

The funeral was terrible. No one except me, Ugs'neth and probably the Yautjan equilvalent of the people who cremates the corpse was there. Jedech was lucky he didn't come, because I would have killed him. Ugs'neth stopped me from doing that when Chuck died, but not in time to stop me from breaking his mandible.

Hope that hurt, you cock sucking bitch.

The cremator was chanting some monotone eulogy. Come on!!!! Get some fucking emotions into this! He was my friend! If he was alive, he'd be bored at his own funeral for christ sake!!!!

The other yautja must have sensed my boredom and finally decided to cremate Chuck's dead ass body. I winced as he chunked Chuck into the firey pit and sent his ashes into space.

It was soon over after that and I turned and began to walk away before a clawed hand rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. But you must move on. Mourning for a warrior may make the warrior feel like a _S'yuit-de_, a coward." Ugs'neth said, even though his head was bowed in respect for Chuck.

I glared at him. "On my planet, mourning for someone means that you miss them, and that they have made a difference in your life by doing something for you." I jerked my arm away from him, not in the mood for contact right then. But the look of regret on Ugs'neth's face make me grab his hand and rub it against my face, oh it was so cool, the texture was awesome!!!! If Ugs'neth knew what I was thinking right now he'd be mentally scarred for life.

"Ophelia, if I died, then would you mourn me?" Ugs'neth asked.

I looked up at him, not wanting to even think of the possibility of Ugs'neth leaving me forever. "Yes, because you've made my life change for the greater good, and I would never forget you." I wiped my tear brimmed eyes and let Ugs'neth lead me to were ever he was going.

Other yautjas eyed us as they passed but didn't say anything. Soon a door opened and Ugs'neth lifted me up bridel style to set me on a bed.

Ugs'neth began to turn away but I grabbed his arm and yanked him on top of me. He gave me a quizical look and I grinned and nibbled on his neck, ignoring the fact that he was crushing the breath out of me. I needed someone to love me right then, and the only person whoe was there and who I liked was... you guessed it Ugs'neth!

He soon got the idea and began to purr, sliding his hand up my dress until his hand rested on my breasts, and grabbed one, causing me to moan. He straddled me and removed all of his armour, including the loin cloth.

I felt my eyes buldge from the sight of his ginormous (insert what ever word you choose here) and couldn't help but laugh and say, "That's so FUCKING huge!"

Ugs'neth apparently knew what he was doing and moved the bottom of my dress up so he could begin to 'make me happy.' I winced as he went deeper and deeper, but as the same time I felt pleasure, a tingling feeling throughout my entire body, sending shivers up my spine, causing me to grip Ugs'neth's back and grin.

Minutes later, Ugs'neth stopped and proceeded to nuzzle my neck, while I tried to french him, which I failed to do since he didn't know that when you stick a tounge into someone's mouth, you're just being friendly, not trying to disgust him. After explaining what I was doing, we proceeded with the love-making, which lasted another few minutes, until Ugs'neth slowly got up and put his loincloth back on. I realized that I was out of breath and pulled my dress back down as a nausious feeling came over me.

"Aww shit!" I ran to the bathroom and began to puke my guts out. Ugs'neth was soon at my side helping me up after I was finished. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I've been nausous ever since I woke up. Is it the blood thats doing this to me?" I leaned against the cold wall behind me, coughing.

"Maybe, I'll take you to the healer. I'll carry you." He cradled me like a baby, which made me squish my stomach agianst my knees, causing me to feel dizzy. I didn't say anything to him since I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I would vomit.

--

The healer motioned for Ugs'neth to set me on the table and Ugs'neth explained what happened earlier. The healer rolled his eyes and began scanning me, muttering in Yautjan. Soon he told Ugs'neth something, which must have been good since Ugs'neth sighed with relief and took me back to his room.

"So?" I muttered.

"It was the blood. It was changing your organs to adapt to the Yautjan suroundings. Your entire genetic makeup has been changed to adapt to almost any enviorment you encounter." Ugs'neth waved his hand, indicating the ship.

But something still troubled me "Usg'neth, why did you ask me if I would mourn you?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Because the elder has ordered me and Jedech to go down to your planet to destroy a heavily guarded _ooman_ facility." Ugs'neth said, never looking in my eyes.

"WHAT!? But thats suicide! Why would the elder order that?" I shot out of bed, ignoring the nausua that flooded back to me.

"Because they captured an ally that helped us a long time ago." Someone said.

I looked behind Ugs'neth to see Jedech standing dangerously close to the bed, arms crossed and his stature indicating boredom.

"What the_ Pauk _are you doing in here, you _zazin_?" Ugs'neth jumped up and yelled in both human and yautjan. Jedech didn't even flinch, but glared at me.

"I'm here to tell her that Elder Tak has ordered that you take the ooman back to the planet. But she needs to help us free our ally before she gets to go to her ooman home. Elder Tak said to get her _awu'asa_ and _Ki'cti-pa_ for her and dress her. We're leaving soon." Jedech said and promptly left the room.

Ugs'neth tugged me off the bed gently and led me inteo another room filled with armour, masks, and awesome weapons. Ugs'neth had me fit into armour that was extremly heavy for its size, but I didn't care, it still looked awesome anyways. He also dressed himself in heavy armour before looking at the masks.

"Am I getting suited up? For what?" I picked up a mask that looked sorta like Jason Voorhees and put it on. Nothing happened, too bad. It would have looked really cool on me.

"Here's a mask for you." Ugs'neth handed me a small silver mask with no eye protection at all. I tried it on and it made a whirring noise before clamping on to my face and a mesh screen slide over my eyes, causing me to see entiely with heat emissions, not light.

"COOL!!!! I can see your heart!!! And my heart!!! And my... ewwwww!" I jerked my head away from myself and found a button that caused the screen to slide away from my eyes.

"Now for your ready, you have your _Awu'asa_ and _Ki'cti-pa, _so you're ready to _Dtai'k-de._" Ugs'neth said and wrapped his arm around me. "Personally, I think this look fits an _ooman_ such as you." He purred.

I smiled under my mask and was lead to what looked like a docking area full of strange looking ships. "Which one are we taking?" I asked.

Ugs'neth pointed to a ship that was closest to us and lead me on it. It was the size of 10 minivans put bumper to bumper, an brownish color, and by the door something was written in Yautjan. "What does that say?" I pointed at the scribbles.

"_M-di H'dlak, _no fear." Ugs'neth said. "My father built this ship for me. It's my personel ship." He pressed a few buttons and the door slide open, and I was immediatly flooded with heat and fog.

Jedech was already on the ship, sitting in the large chair by the controls.

"How did you get here, you _S-yuit-de._" Ugs'neth hissed.

"I found the password. You used the ally's name for the password, how _gkei'moun_ do you think I am?" Jedech leaned back in the chair. His pose made him seem human, almost.

"I only used Sam's name because she was my friend. And also you seem to forget your mate's names after a year." Ugs'neth sneered.

I jerked my head up at the name. Sam? That was a human name!

"You know I'll never forget her!" Jedech bellowed.

My curiosity finally won over. "Hey! Isn't Sam a human name? And what is her last name? I have a cousin named Sam!" I asked over the two fighting Yautjas.

Jedech seemed disgusted by even talking to me. "Medina, Sam Medina. She lives in a town called Edinburgh."

I gasped. "HOLY SHIT! THATS MY COUSIN!!!!!! You FUCKED my cousin? Oh your soooo dead!!"

Jedech looked at me with surprise. "You're related to her? No, you're to _s-yuit-de _to be related to her. She was way more powerful than you are, she killed so many _Kiande Amedhas_ that she even rivaled Elder Tak in his kills!"

"Face it ugly, I'm related to your girlfriend, no changing it. Now let me kick your ass for awhile." I charged at him, but he dodged and held up a strange gadget.

"Sam told me to record her story for anyone who met the Yautjans. She recorded it all in here. Just press this button and it'll start. Now get out of my way, I have a ship to start." Jedech turned away and began fiddling with the controls.

Ugs'neth gently kissed me on the cheek and left to help launch the ship.

I sighed and sat in the corner with the gadget. "Might as well play it." I set the gadget on the floor and pressed the button.

A familiar voice filled the room, Sam's voice. "_My name is Sam Medina_-"

_IT IS DONE!!!!!! This story is done!!! Now on to my next story about Sam and Jedech! Hope you all liked this story!!!!_


End file.
